OS: Je te sauverai
by Cristallix
Summary: Madoka a formé son contrat. La fin n'est plus qu'une question de minute a présent. One-shot sur les pensées et les sentiments de Madoka durant sa transformation en sorcière.


_English speaker go for English version here:_ www^fanfiction^net/s/11896473/1/OS-I-ll-save-you (replace ^ by dots)

 _Les lecteurs francophones vous continuer ici ^^_

 _OS sur la fin d'une des nombreuses timelines qu'Homura a eu à subir, centrée sur les sentiments et ressentis de Madoka._

 _Pour une petite mise en situation, Mami est morte, tuée par Charlotte. Sayaka est devenue Otavia, poussant Hitomi et Kyosuke au suicide et elle-même fut tuée par Homura. Kyoko n'est pas venue à Mitakihara du tout._ _(Bon ok, c'est pas important du tout, c'est juste pour que vous compreniez tout). __La scène se passe à l'instant même de l'apparition de Walpurgis, et Madoka forme un contrat avec Kyubey._

 ** _Madoka n'est pas au courant du vœu et des pouvoirs de Homura !_**

 _Madoka Magica (c) Magica Quartet_

* * *

 **JE TE SAUVERAI**

 **par Cristallix**

 **.**

 **.**

* * *

 _\- Madoka ! Nooooooooooooooooon !_

Son cri résonnait encore dans mes oreilles, mais il était trop tard pour reculer. La lumière due à la création de ma Soul Gem le prouvait. Dans quelques secondes, je serais une Puella Magi, et je vaincrais cette maudite Nuit de Walpurgis.

Sayaka, Mami,… Vous serez vengées. Je vous le promets.

 _\- Homura-chan… Je suis désolée_. Murmurais-je.

Une lumière blanche m'envahit, et un adorable costume rose à fanfreluches apparut, remplaçant mon uniforme scolaire. Les rubans rouges de mes cheveux se transformèrent en gros nœuds roses et un arc en bois de rosier se matérialisa dans ma main gantée de blanc.

Pendant que Kyubey, son travail accompli, allait se mettre à l'abri, je souris à la jeune fille aux longs cheveux noirs qui me regardait, des larmes dans les yeux, avant de me tourner vers la gigantesque sorcière qui menaçait ma ville. Elle venait à peine d'apparaitre heureusement, et n'avait pas encore eu le temps de faire des dégâts, matériel ou psychologique.

 _\- Madoka…_ Gémit Homura, _Pourquoi_ ?

Je ne répondis pas. La question était rhétorique et ne m'était pas réellement adressée. Je me contentais de bander mon arc et de viser la Walpurgis. Je devais la vaincre. Pour Sayaka. Pour Mami. Pour Hitomi et Kyosuke. Et pour tous ceux qui étaient encore en vie. Je pris une inspiration… Et je tirais ma flèche.

Je vis sa trainée de lumière rose filer vers la sorcière. La toucher. Et la détruire d'un seul coup. C'était si facile que j'eu une pensée pour les jeunes filles qui avaient donné naissance à cette sorcière redoutable, pourtant si aisément vaincue. Je me retournais ensuite vers mon amie, qui s'était redressée.

 _\- Tu vois ? Je t'avais dit que tout allait bien se pa…_

Je m'interrompis. Son regard était fixé sur le creux de ma poitrine, où se trouvait mon joyau d'âme. Un cri de douleur qu'elle ne parvenait pas à contrôler naissait dans sa gorge.

 _\- Homura-chan?_

 _\- Non…_

Sa voix était étranglée par le chagrin.

Je baissais la tête pour pouvoir également contempler ce qui semblait la ronger a ce point. J'écarquillais les yeux. Ma Soul Gem devenait noire a vue d'œil.

Kyubey nous avait décrit le processus de corruption des gemmes, après la transformation de Sayaka et la mort d'Hitomi et Kyosuke suite à celle-ci… Mais jamais cela n'aurait du être si rapide ! Au fur et à mesure que la lumière de ma pierre disparaissait, ma vision devenait floue et ma force s'en allait. Tout tournait autour de moi. Même le visage horrifié de mon amie s'estompait.

Je me sentais sur le point de m'évanouir quand ma vision redevint brusquement nette et une intense douleur s'empara de moi. J'avais atteint le point de non retour. Je me cabrais en hurlant et tombais au sol. Mon uniforme de Puella Magi avait disparu et j'étais de retour dans mes vêtements normaux. J'étais incapable de bouger et ne pouvait rien faire pour empêcher ce qui était en train de se produire. Homura semblait pétrifiée. Ses yeux violets étaient sans doute l'écho de ma souffrance mais je n'osais plus croiser son regard plein de larmes.

Sayaka… As-tu souffert autant lors de tes dernières secondes? Pardonne moi, j'aurais du être la pour te tenir la main jusqu'à la fin. Je vais te rejoindre, je suppose.

Des larmes coulaient de mes yeux et je ne pus retenir un sanglot. Pourquoi ? Pourquoi si vite ? Mami avait été une justicière pendant au moins un an. Homura avait également beaucoup d'expérience, même si j'ignorais combien. Même Sayaka avait tenu malgré son désespoir. Pourquoi est-ce que moi, je n'y arrivais pas ? Homura devait avoir raison… Je n'étais pas faite pour ce travail. J'avais pourtant promis à Mami de défendre ce en quoi nous croyions toutes les deux…

Ma Soul Gem s'éleva dans les airs et commença sa transformation en Grief Seed. Mais alors que je pleurais pour de bon, j'entendis des pas venant de chez Homura. Je tournais la tête. Homura avait essuyé ses larmes et me regardait à présent d'un air déterminé, la main posée sur son étrange bouclier de métal. Elle s'approchait lentement, le regard sombre. Allait-elle me tuer avant que je ne devienne une sorcière à mon tour ?

S'il-te-plait, Homura. Fais-le. Je ne veux pas de tout ceci... S'il te plait...

 _\- Cette fois-ci, Madoka… Je te sauverai…_

Je la regardais, surprise malgré la souffrance à laquelle j'étais sujette. Je n'eus pas la force de lui demander comment, juste de réprimer un nouvel hurlement. Elle fit tourner son bouclier au moment même où ma Soul Gem explosait, pour donner naissance à sa version maléfique, ce qui m'arracha un ultime cri de souffrance.

Puis tout devint blanc.


End file.
